


Once Upon A Time

by esmerelda_t



Series: The Devil You Know [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerelda_t/pseuds/esmerelda_t
Summary: Matt has a temper, Jessica has always known that.It’s not like she’s any better so she’s never seen the point of trying to address it or whatever healthy bullshit you’re meant to do.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Series: The Devil You Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to The Devil You Know set around the events that led to Matt becoming 'the Devil of Hell's Kitchen' in the main universe.

Matt has a temper, Jessica has always known that.

It’s not like she’s any better so she’s never seen the point of trying to _address it_ or whatever healthy bullshit you’re meant to do. In college she punched some Eurotrash rich bitch across the room at a party when she ignored Matt’s polite insistence that flattered as he was at her attentions he had a girlfriend. Although after that stunt it was Matt’s student advisor who was constantly asking _him_ if he was okay and giving him leaflets in braille about abuse in relationships.

She’s never been scared of him, aside from the obvious that he’d come off worse in any physical altercation between them, he’s not the type of asshole who’d hit a woman, or anyone who didn’t deserve it, anyway.

He’s sitting on the edge of the tub now shaking, hands and shirt bloodied. She’s running the water, she needs to clean him up. She tugs at his shirt and on reflex he lifts his arms to let her, she prompts him to his feet and strips him completely. She’s done this once before for him, undressed him for practical rather than sexual purposes. He had the flu that time, this time it’s because he’s covered in the blood of a man he’s beaten to near death.

A child molester, they’d called social services, Matt could hear the daughter crying, begging for it to _stop_. He’d spared Jessica the details but she’d sat there with him on more than one night while his whole body was so tense she was afraid if she touched him he’d snap. No one had done anything to help.

She kicks the clothes into the corner, she’ll burn them all, just to be sure. Helps him into the tub. When he just sits there Jessica grabs the nail brush and starts to scrub at his fingernails. Matt finally says something, “I don’t think...I don’t think I killed him.”

Jessica concentrates on his nails, “Don’t care if you did, fucker had it coming.” There’s a hesitancy in Matt’s next words that makes her glance up, “So you’re not….you’re not scared of me? Scared of what I might do?”

Jessica puts the brush down and grabs for his face. He doesn’t _look_ at her but he tilts his chin so she can look at him. That was the first big hurdle, getting him to accept that he didn’t need to hide his eyes from her, that she didn’t find them creepy or ugly. There was nothing about him that was creepy or ugly. She says clearly, “No, the only time you scare me is when you get like this, I’m never scared of _you_ only sometimes _for you_. That’s why you need to ask me how I feel, don’t just assume because my heartbeat is raised or whatever.” To prove her point she leans forward and kisses him. He makes a sound that Jessica has learned to interpret as ‘okay I believe you.”

When they break apart he takes the nail brush and scrubs his own nails while Jessica grabs the shower nozzle to start washing his hair.


End file.
